


Dumplings and Water Guns

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Poor Sunwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: "AAAH! HYUNG!" Sunwoo sputtered with the barrage of water aimed directly at his face."HAHA! HAVE MY REVENGE, SATAN!"





	Dumplings and Water Guns

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

  
Juyeon's eyes were dark, locked in the shadows and meeting Chanhee's bright, doe-shaped ones behind the curtain. His question was a hushed whisper, meant to be heard only by Chanhee and no one else in the world.

  
"Yes." A breath, a careful nod of the head. Chanhee was trembling, but his resolve was strong. Tension rippled around them as the curtain shifted like a wave engulfing them after a sound earthquake knocked them off the edge.

  
"There will be consequences to this, Chan." Juyeon murmured.

  
"I know. I'm ready."

  
The curtain flew open and Chanhee let out a hoarse scream as he lunged towards a surprised, unsuspecting Sunwoo on the couch, bombarding the younger with spurts of water from the plastic water gun.

  
"AAAH! HYUNG!" Sunwoo sputtered with the barrage of water aimed directly at his face.

  
"HAHA! HAVE MY REVENGE, SATAN!" Chanhee cackled, discarding his emptied gun for a new one, with heavier spells of water that not only drenced the hell out of Sunwoo, but also watered the carpet as well.

  
Sunwoo was defeated, laying on the floor and protecting his face as he waited for Chanhee to finally run out of ammo and energy.

  
"What's going on..?" a confused Younghoon peeked his head out from his bedroom.

  
"HAHA-- oh." Chanhee realized he was out of water.

  
Sunwoo had taken note of the sudden loss of attack, and immediately pounced up with a pillow to throttle Chanhee. Younghoon opened his mouth to scold the two younger ones, but then quickly decided to shut up and closed the door as quietly as he could. He'd rather not get involved in... whatever was about to happen.

  
"Hyung!"

  
"Juyeon-ah! Help!" Chanhee screamed, running away from the furious rapper. He quickly bolted to his room, hoping it was unlocked-- but it wasn't. Eric was probably dead asleep inside as well.

  
Sunwoo's shadow was closing in on him and Chanhee braced himself for the painful thwack of a pillow hitting his barely-there ass. It never came though, because Juyeon had managed to quickly get in between him and Sunwoo and was holding the youngest by the shoulders.

  
"Calm down, Sunwoo." Juyeon tried. "Take a shower before you get sick."

  
Sunwoo knew, due to experience, that while Juyeon may seem lanky, the older boy was actually pretty damn strong and Sunwoo would have no chance of going after Chanhee whilst Juyeon was within sight. He gave up, at least for now, and stomped to his room.

  
"That was pretty stupid." Juyeon finally turned to Chanhee, who was still crouched behind him.

  
"Thank you for saving me, Juyeonie!" Chanhee smiled sweetly, getting up from his tiny curl to cling onto Juyeon. "You're such a dear to me, you know that--"

  
"Your payment." Juyeon interrupted blankly, blinking at Chanhee. "I want it now."

  
"It's two in the afternoon?"

  
"I want my japchae now, Chanhee."

  
Chanhee pushed him away, huffing in offense. "Fine, Your Most Royal Highness!" he let Juyeon pull him excitedly to the kitchen, trying to hide the smile on his own face as he realized how excited Juyeon was indeed for his cooking.

  
"Do you want it sweet?"

  
"Whatever you make it is fine." Juyeon didn't even bother to hide how excited he was at the prospect of getting to eat his prize.

  
"Jeez, you're eager, aren't you?" Chanhee laughed, pulling out his pre-prepared ingredients from the fridge. His secret to cooking his best japchae was to individually prepare the vegetables, meat, and noodles, so it was going to take a while.

  
Fortunately, he was only to fry and reheat the ingredients he had made early that day after they went shopping, so Juyeon had lesser waiting time.

  
"Of course, I'm eager! You woke me up at six so we can go to the dry market and you can buy the waterguns." Juyeon grumbled, taking the jar where their fish was hanging out from the sink and to the table. He then started tapping the sides, stressing the fish. "Just so you can have revenge on Sunwoo."

  
"He ate my dumplings!" Chanhee whined. "My precious dumplings..."

  
"You can always make a new batch, Chan. The kid was probably hungry as hell." Juyeon chided. "You're acting like he stole a candy from you."

  
"I was going to give the dumplings to you, asswipe!" Chanhee dumped the meat into the skillet for the final mixing with the noodles and egg. "Like, after you come home from the gym or something... because you always get back so late and there's always no food--"

  
Chanhee cut himself off, blushing deeply, and poured sesame oil on the skillet. He busied himself with transferring the dish onto a plate, hearing Juyeon sigh behind him.

  
"You're adorable." Juyeon suddenly breathed in his ear, arms enveloping Chanhee's tiny waist as he backhugged the younger tightly. "Thank you for worrying about me, Chan."

  
"O-of course, I'll worry! You're my boyfriend!" Chanhee grumbled, but he beamed widely even as he sounded irritated. He shoved the plate towards Juyeon, saying, "There!"

  
"Eat with me." Juyeon smiled, taking out a pair of chopsticks and the chair beside him. He alternately fed them both, a soft look on his face as he listened to Chanhee whine about his own cooking, which was pretty damned delicious in Juyeon's most humble opinion.

  
"It's too salty." Chanhee complained.

  
Juyeon couldn't help himself as he leaned forward, capturing Chanhee's pouting lips with his own. Chanhee was pliant in his hold, nimble, soft fingers tugging at the short hairs on the back of Juyeon's neck as their kiss deepened.

  
"Tastes sweet to me." Juyeon whispered against his lips when they parted for air.

  
"You disgust me." Chanhee wrinkled his nose, laughing. "Finish the food, Juyeon! I worked hard for that, you know!"

  
"And thank you for that, Chan." Juyeon slurped the last of the noodles up, placing the dishes on the sink for later. "C'mon, let's get out of here before Sunwoo finds you."

**Author's Note:**

> \- heavily inspired by that Idol League clip of Chanhee doing aegyo and provoking Sunwoo to the point of him throwing hands and Juyeon automatically put himself in between Chanhee and Sunwoo to protect his bae.
> 
> \- thank you for reading and have a nice day!! i hope you enjoyed '3'
> 
> [twitter: [ @juyeonieee ](https://twitter.com/juyeonieee?s=09) ]


End file.
